In recent years, a semiconductor device for transmitting and receiving data has been developed, and such a semiconductor device is called an RF (Radio Frequency) tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, or the like. Most of the semiconductor devices that are in practical use have a circuit using a semiconductor substrate (IC chip) and an antenna, though some of them additionally have a CPU or dedicated hardware.